


Speak To Me

by BabyKai97



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Love, M/M, Murder, Mutism, Nightmares, Sign Language, Trauma, infinite, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKai97/pseuds/BabyKai97
Summary: "I'm always here if you need me""Will you teach me sign language?""I love you Dongwoo""....... I-I love you too H-Howon"or the fic whereJang Dongwoo's whole family was murdered when Dongwoo was only 4 years old. The man who murdered them, threatened to come and finish the job if he said a word about it. Since that day Dongwoo hasn't spoken at all.What happens when 17 year old Dongwoo ends up moving back to the town where his family was killed and meets 19 year old Lee Howon?
Relationships: Jang Dongwoo/Lee Howon | Hoya, Kim Myungsoo | L/Lee Sungjong, Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongwoo is 17 and he’s being picked up from his most recent foster home 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So _italics_ are sign language! 
> 
> Just letting you know :)

Dongwoo POV:

"I can't wait until your case worker gets here to take you back. I can't see how any of the other families you've been with were able to deal with you. Who wants to deal with someone who can't speak nor hear " I heard the woman whose name I couldn't even care enough to remember complained aloud but I'm positive most of that was towards me. 'Hurry up Sunggyu hyung' I begged in my head and when I heard Sunggyu's voice a few minutes later I felt relieved. "Before I take Dongwoo, would you mind telling me what happened and why you are sending him back?" He asked, placing a hand on my shoulder gently and I felt like more or less he already knew what was going to be said.

"He doesn't speak and he can't hear. How do you expect me and my family to communicate with someone who can't talk nor hear" she started and I began to tune her out. " _I refuse to talk. I'm not deaf_ " I signed knowing she wouldn't understand, feeling the small pinch from Sunggyu as he hid a small smile. "And that! The sign language. How do you expect us to learn and adapt our lives for him? That's just too much and he has to go" She said and he nodded. I was so ready to leave because this lady wanted me gone from day one and if I was of age I would have left. "Alright. I understand and I'm sorry it didn't work out. Come along Dongwoo" Sunggyu said tapping the back of my neck. I grabbed my bag and we left the house walking to the car.

"I'm really sorry about her Dongwoo. I know you did not like her at all. I didn't have many options at the time and they were the only choice since you fit their description the closest" he said and I shook my head. " _It's alright. I know things were tight. I'm just glad to be gone. She really did not like me and school was a nightmare_ " I signed and Sunggyu sighed. "I'm sorry about this. I know it feels like you've jumped from house to house but I'll keep looking. We'll find something" he said and I nodded before laying my head on the seat with my head turned towards the window to sleep.

(break) 

“Dongwoo is back!” they heard one child say when Sunggyu and Dongwoo walked into the foster home and before he knew it, he had to fight to keep my balance as the kids ran up to hug him. He glared at Sunggyu as he chuckled at him. “Okay okay. I know y’all are glad Dongwoo is back but it’s been a long day and he needs to unpack so you guys can bother him later alright?” he said and the kids whined as they walked away. “But we missed him Mr. Sunggyu” said Kairi, who is eight years old and has been here for about a year but since she’s still young so she’ll probably be adopted soon. “I know Kairi. But you’ll see him later. Remember we still have to decorate” he said and she brightened when he said decorate and quickly nodded. “Okay. I’ll see you later” she said, giving me and Sunggyu a quick hug before walking away. “ _Decorate? For what?_ ” he signed. “Nothing Dongwoo. Don’t worry about it. Your room is still the same as you left it, so go and unpack. But be in the community room in about 30 minutes” he said and he nodded before he walked towards his office. ‘Probably to do paperwork’ he thought, walking towards his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a party! 
> 
> and that's all lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again _italics_ are sign language! 
> 
> Enjoy!

I was laying down on my bed after I finished unpacking, and I was going to take a short nap when I heard a knock on my door. I got up and opened the door to see Kio. Kio has been here longer than me. He’s like my older brother and is one year older. “Hey Dongwoo,” he said, also signing it as he walked in. “ _Hey_ ” I signed back, scooting over to open a spot for him to sit. “I assume the family you were with didn’t work out?” Kio said and I nodded. “ _The wife was the worst. School sucked as usual. I’m glad I left_ ” I signed and Kio gave me a sad smile. “Sorry, Dongwoo. But there is a home for you somewhere, we just need to find the right people” he said and I just laid back on my bed pulling Kio with me. I laid my head on his shoulder as he put his hand in my hair gently running his fingers through it. We laid there for a little while and I felt sleepy.

“Using Kio as a pillow again Dongwoo?” a voice said causing both me and Kio to sit up. It was Sunggyu leaning against the door. “You weren’t napping were you?” he said and I shook my head. “No. I’m pretty sure he was about too” Kio answered, poking me and I flicked him. “I got down here just in time then. Let’s go to the common room you two” Sunggyu said and we all left my room walking towards the common room. ‘What is happening in the common room? Did I forget something?’ I thought as we walked into the room. 

“Welcome back Dongwoo!” everyone said and I just stared in shock at the decorated room with a welcome home sign. I felt my eyes tear up and I wiped my eyes as I turned to look Sunggyu. “ _Did you know?_ ” I signed and he smiled shrugging. “I did. Now go have some fun” he said and I smiled. I went to each and every person thanking them. I played games with the kids and after a while, I was laying on the floor trying to catch my breath. “Having fun?” I heard and I opened my eyes to see Kio sitting next to me. “ _Yeah.This is great. Who planned it?_ ” I signed. “Kio did everything actually. He suggested it since you would be coming home but he also told all of us that you seemed really sad lately so he thought this would cheer you up” Woohyun said walking up to us. 

Woohyun was another case worker that worked with us in this particular foster home. He wasn’t here all the time like Sungyyu was but he came frequently to visit everyone and also talk to me but mainly Kio since he was his caseworker. I looked over at Kio who refused to look at me and I smiled giving him a hug. Pulling back, I poked him until he looked at me. “ _Thank you_ ” I signed and he smiled back blushing a little. “No problem. I was worried but I’m glad you cheered up” he said. Woohyun talked with us a little longer before walking over to Sunggyu hyung. “What do you wanna bet they’re dating?” Kio asked me and I smiled. Kio gave me a knowing look and I turned away from him. “You know something. Spill” Kio said and I shook my head. “ _None of your business_ ” I signed and Kio rolled his eyes. “Fine. I’ll let it go for now” he replied. Then me and Kio just sat around for a while just watching all the kids play a game until Sunggyu walked up. “Dongwoo, I need to talk to you. And Kio I would like for you to come as well” He said and both of us looked at each other confused but got up to follow Sunggyu to his office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunggyu has news for Dongwoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Italics_ are sign language! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“What is it Sunggyu hyung?” Kio asked as we sat on the couch. Sunggyu sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “I did find a home for you Dongwoo” he said and Kio turned towards me, seeming excited. “See Dongwoo? I told you that the home you always wanted will come soon” he said and I didn’t reply looking at Sunggyu who didn’t meet my eyes. Kio’s smile dropped off his face. “What’s wrong?” He asked and I looked again over at Sunggyu. “ _Hyung. What’s the catch?_ ” I signed. “There’s not a catch per say. The family is wonderful and they can’t wait for you to come. But you aren’t going to like where it is” He replied and I felt nauseous. 

‘Please no. Anywhere but there’ I thought as I shook my head. “ _I’m not going. I’m not going back there_ ” I signed, shakin, feeling tears falling down my face. “Hyung, you don’t mean going back to Twin Peaks do you? That’s where **_’that’_** happened” Kio said, pulling me into his arms trying to comfort me. “As much as I don’t want to mean it, that is where this family lives. I know this family is what Dongwoo needs but I need help convincing him to go. Kio I don’t think I ever told you and Dongwoo doesn’t know this either, but his parents contacted us a while back. They asked for me specifically and told me that they heard about me from a friend. They asked me to take care of Dongwoo and make sure he gets placed in a family where he’ll be loved, have a happy life and taken care of. And this family would do that for him” Sunggyu said. I heard every word he said and I never knew my parents ever spoke to him about me. ‘Makes me wonder if they knew what was coming’ I thought, moving out of Kio's hold and walking over to Sunggyu. “ _Fine. I’ll go. But on two conditions_ ” I signed. “Okay. What conditions?” Sungyyu said.

“ _First. No cemetery. Two is that Kio comes along with us when we go_ ” I signed and Sunggyu sighed but nodded after a few minutes. 

“Deal. We leave Monday morning”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew travels to Dongwoo's new foster family. 
> 
> How is everything going to go?

“Are you sure you want to go Dongwoo? If you don’t want to, then we can always tell Sunggyu hyung” Kio asked Dongwoo as they grabbed the bags they packed a few days before . “ _I don’t know honestly. But I’m going because of what hyung said about my parents. It makes me wonder if they knew what was coming_ ” he signed in reply. “I don’t know either. What I do know is that they did love you and the fact they called here to talk to hyung proves it. Besides, aren't you a little curious about this family?” Kio said, putting his bag on his shoulder. “ _Yeah. I am curious and a part of me is excited to meet them but I just feel unsure_ ” Dongwoo signed before grabbing his bag just as Sunggyu knocked on the wall since the door was open. “Hey. Ready to go?” He asked. “Ready as we’ll ever get” Kio replied and Sunggyu nodded gesturing for them to follow him. 

On the way to the airport, Sunggyu and Kio mostly talked while Dongwoo listened to music and slept. “Hyung?” Kio said looking over at Sunggyu not too long after the plane took off. “Yes Kio, What is it?” He replied, closing the book he was reading. “I’m worried about Dongwoo. Do you think this family will be the one?” Kio said and Sunggyu sighed, placing his book on his lap. “I believe so. The other families Dongwoo has been placed with, I did not want to do but he always insisted and would give them the benefit of the doubt. This family in particular, asked for a child that was close to their son’s age so I mentioned Dongwoo and they asked to meet him. Now it’s up to Dongwoo to decide” He said and Kio nodded noticing Dongwoo signing something and then he laughed. “What did he say?” Sunggyu said. “He said that if we are going to talk about him like he isn’t here then do it quieter” Kio said and Sunggyu rolled his eyes. 

Small time skip

“Hyung are we there yet? I feel like we’ve been driving forever” Kio complained and Dongwoo sitting next to the older rolled his eyes and Kio pinched him making Dongwoo punch him. Sunggyu laughed lightly as he shook his head at the two. “We’ll be there in a little bit. I wasn’t expecting this traffic but we are almost there” he replied. It didn’t take long before the three pulled up in front of a brick house. “We’re here!” Sunggyu said parking and cutting the car off. Kio looked over at Dongwoo who was looking at the house. “Are you alright Dongwoo?” He asked and Dongwoo turned to face him. “ _I’m okay I guess. It feels weird to be back here in this town after 13 years_.” Dongwoo signed in reply. “Kio. Help Dongwoo with his stuff and meet me at the front door” Sunggyu said, grabbing his bag while Dongwoo got out of the car and grabbed his bags with Kio’s help. By the time the two boys made it to the front door, Sunggyu was speaking to a woman. She was quite pretty and seemed friendly. “Hello! My name is Rose Kim. It’s nice to meet you both” the woman said smiling as her attention shifted over to the boys. Kio replied and Dongwoo waved with a smile. Rose let all of them come inside and led them to the living room. “Now. Which one of you is Dongwoo?” She asked and Kio shoved Dongwoo forward causing the other to glare at him. Dongwoo was a nervous wreck but he was a little more grounded when Sunggyu laid a hand on his back. “Miss Rose, this is Dongwoo. Like I explained before, Dongwoo is mute but he has other ways of communication. The boy with us is his best friend Kio. Dongwoo asked if he could come along” Sunggyu said and the lady nodded. “That’s sweet. I know it’s scary to be away from people who love and care about you. You’re 17 right Dongwoo?” Rose said and Dongwoo nodded. “Great! My youngest is the same age as you. Myungsoo, come here please!” She said, causing Dongwoo and Kio to jump a little when she yelled for her son. 

A few minutes later, a boy with dark brown hair and glasses with headphones around his neck poked his head into the living room. “Yes mom?” He said. “Come and meet your foster brother” she said gesturing towards Dongwoo and he walked in stopping a few steps away from Dongwoo. “Hi! I’m Myungsoo. It’s nice to meet you” He said with a bright smile which made Dongwoo smile back as he waved. “What’s his name? And what else should I know? I want to be sure he’s comfortable here and I don’t want to offend him in any way” he said and Dongwoo was surprised at how sincere the boy was. “No worries. His name is Dongwoo and he’s mute. Like I mentioned to your mother, he has other ways of communicating. I’m his caseworker Sunggyu and over here is his best friend Kio who he asked to come along” Sunggyu said and Myungsoo nodded. “Mom, can I take Dongwoo to his room? Kio, you can come if you would like” Myungsoo said, picking up Dongwoo’s bag. “Yes that’s fine” she answered after looking at Sunggyu who nodded. “Kio, will you translate for Myungsoo when Dongwoo speaks please?” Sunggyu asked before the three boys walked away. “Of course” Kio replied and the boys left going upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongwoo gets to know Myungsoo and meets his boyfriend. Plans for the mall?

Dongwoo POV:

Me and Kio followed Myungsoo upstairs as he talked and pointed at various rooms telling me what they were for. “ _This is a nice house. Myungsoo and Miss Rose are super nice_ ” I signed to Kio and he nodded smiling in agreement. We stopped in front of a door and Myungsoo gestured for me to open it. I walked forward and twisted the doorknob. “Oh my god” I heard Kio say and I couldn’t agree more. The room was way bigger than the room at the orphanage and the last house I was placed in combined. I had a window that was awesome. And it had a spot where I could sit to read. There wasn’t a lot in the bedroom but I was happy that I didn’t have to share with anyone like I had to in the past. It was amazing and I was so happy I felt my eyes tearing up. “ _This is amazing. I love it_ ” I signed knowing I may have signed too fast for Kio but I knew he got the gist. “What did he say? I’m not fluent and I know sign language but I’m still learning. He signed a little too fast for me” Myungsoo said. “ _Sorry. I said this room is amazing and that I love it_ ” I signed a little slower so Myungsoo could understand. “Ahh okay. Well I’m glad you love the room. I really do hope you’ll be happy here” he replied smiling. “Myungsoo? You said you know sign language. How?” Kio asked and I wondered about it as well sitting on the bed. “ I’m learning from my boyfriend,” he said looking nervous causing me and Kio to look at each other.

“We won’t judge you dating a guy if that’s what you're worried about. We would be hypocrites for doing so since I’m bisexual and Dongwoo is pansexual ” Kio said and Myungsoo looked relieved. “ _No reason to worry. It’s cool your boyfriend is willing to show you. If you need help you can come to me as well_ ” I signed and Myungsoo smiled nodding after Kio translated. “That would be great! Thank you” he said, turning when he heard his mom’s voice calling him. “I’m going to see what my mom wants and I’ll be back” he said. Me and Kio nodded in response. As he left, Sunggyu walked in. “How’s everything going?” He asked. “ _It’s going well. Myungsoo and I will get along well. Him and Miss Rose are really nice_ ” I signed and Sunggyu smiled. “I’m glad. I was nervous honestly and I still kind of am but as long as you’re happy then I am too. What do you think of everything Kio?” Sunggyu said and I looked over at him as well. I know that the decision is still mine but I weigh the opinion of Sunggyu hyung and Kio because they are the people closest to me and who have always been there for me through everything. “I know this is where you should be. This is you Dongwoo. This family I believe is the one for you and I like the people who live in this house. I know this town has bad memories for you but this is a fresh start for you. Like hyung said, if you’re happy then I’m happy” he said and I hugged both of them. We stayed like that for a while. 

“Are we interrupting?” A soft voice said and all three of us turned around to see Myungsoo and another boy. This boy had black hair though his bangs were pinned back. He was pretty. He was taller than Myungsoo but only by a little. “Not at all. We were just talking. I’m going downstairs to finish up everything with your mom Myungsoo. And Kio we will have to leave soon” Sunggyu said heading back downstairs and I felt my heart drop remembering that hyung and Kio couldn’t stay the night and had to take a flight back later this evening. “ _I wish you two could stay_ ” I signed pouting as Kio sat next to me on my bed. “Me too but rules are rules. Who’s that Myungsoo?” Kio said smoothly changing the subject. “Oh! I’m sorry. Dongwoo and Kio, this is my boyfriend Sungjong. And Sungjong this is Dongwoo my foster brother and his best friend Kio” he replied introducing us. “Nice to meet you” I signed in reply as Kio said the same. “It’s nice to meet you as well. Welcome to Twin Peaks” Sungjong said smiling. “I’m not trying to pry but why do you have to leave today Kio?” Myungsoo asked and Kio sighed. “At the orphanage, there are certain rules that have to be followed. One of the rules is that if another child wants to travel with another child and their caseworker, they have to get permission from their caseworker which I did but I have to be back by tomorrow because I was allowed to be gone just for today. So we have to leave tonight” Kio replied and Myungsoo nodded frowning. “That sucks” he said and we all agreed. I tuned out, looking out the window as Kio got up from the bed as he and Myungsoo continued talking. 

‘13 years. And everything seems the same but also not’ I thought, turning when I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Sungjong. “Can I sit?” He asked and I nodded scooting over so he could sit. “ _Myungsoo was telling us that you were teaching him sign language_ ” I signed and Sungjong nodded smiling. “ _Yeah. He asked me two weeks ago. My mom is deaf and he wanted to learn so he could communicate better with her. But he can also use it to talk with you which is good for him and you_ ” he signed back with ease.

“ _Cool. I did tell him that I could help him if he needed it. Is that okay with you?_ ” I signed feeling hesitant. I didn’t want to help Myungsoo if Sungjong wasn’t comfortable with it. Sungjong giggled and nodded. “That’s fine Dongwoo. I trust Myungsoo. Plus I’m not really the jealous type” he said and I nodded relieved. “Hey. Maybe we can go to the mall with Myungsoo later, and look at clothes. And look for stuff for school as well. You came at a good time since we are getting ready to go back from the holidays” He explained and I nodded excitedly. “ _Sounds fun. But who will be driving us?_ ” I signed just as Myungsoo walked up. “I know he said something driving but what were y’all talking about?” He asked. “We were talking about going to the mall. He asked about who was driving. I asked Howon hyung and he said yes but to text him when we have decided a time” Sungjong said and Myungsoo nodded before turning to me. “Also, Kio asked for you to come downstairs. Mr. Sunggyu and him are getting ready to leave” Myungsoo said and I nodded as we all left the room going downstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongwoo says goodbye to Sunggyu and Kio. Rose checks on Dongwoo
> 
> Dongwoo, Sungjong and Myungsoo go to the mall 
> 
> enjoy!

Dongwoo POV 

“ _Do y’all have to leave hyung?_ ” I signed to Sunggyu by the front door as Sungjong, Myungsoo and his mom were in the living room to give us privacy. Kio was standing next to me not saying anything but his hand was holding mine which grounded me. I was excited to be with this new family after getting to know them but I also wasn’t ready for them to leave. “You know we have to. I was allowed to bring Kio with us but we have to be back by tomorrow morning. Rules are rules” he said, ruffling my hair as I sniffed feeling my eyes water. ‘Don’t cry, don't cry, don't cry’ I kept chanting to myself as Sunggyu pulled me into a hug. “You’ll be alright? I’ll check on you in a month” he asked once we pulled back from the hug. I nodded smiling and he smiled back. “Kio it’s time to say your goodbyes. I’ll be waiting in the car” Sunggyu said, hugging me one more time before he went outside. 

I felt the grip Kio had on my hand tighten and I looked over at him surprised to see tears in his eyes and a few on his cheeks. “Not a word” he said and I cracked a small smile. “ _Didn’t think I would see the day you would cry_ '' I signed and he chuckled, wiping the tears. “Me neither. I’m really happy for you Dongwoo. I’ve known you since we met at the orphanage and I have always wanted you to be happy so I want this to work out for you in the best way. Keep in touch, yeah?” He said and I nodded. “ _Promise_ ” I signed and we hugged each other. We stayed like that for a while and Kio pulled back to ruffle my hair messing it up. “ _Jerk. I’ll miss you_ ” I signed before fixing my hair. He hugged me again before we went outside. I waved at them as they pulled away in the car before closing the front door. 

I went back upstairs and started unpacking my things when I heard a knock. I turned and saw Rose, my now foster mother. “Can I come in?” She asked and I nodded gesturing for her to come in. “I know your caseworker and Kio just left but I wanted to check on you and see how you were doing” she said ,sitting on the edge of my bed and I pulled out my notebook with a pen. 

“ **I’m alright. I’m going to miss them but I’m excited to be here. most of my experiences in the past homes I’ve been placed in have never gone this well** ” I wrote, passing the notebook to her. “ _Well I'm glad. I hope that everything will go wonderfully_ ” she signed and I watched in surprise. “ _How?_ ” I signed and she giggled. “I learned sign language in college. I’m probably a little rusty but I still know it. I know Myungsoo has been learning to so he can communicate with his boyfriend’s mom but when I told him he was getting a foster brother that needed to use sign language he got excited about the fact he would be able to talk to you” she said explaining and I nodded letting her know I was listening.

“I do have another son but he’s away at college and doesn’t visit often. I was worried Myungsoo was going to get lonely since they were quite close and started looking into fostering children. I was looking for a boy about the same age as Myungsoo and I was told about you and now here we are. I do hope you’ll like living here with us” she said and I have a small smile. “ _I believe I will enjoy it here_ ” I signed in reply and she smiled happily. “I hope so” she replied when we heard a knock on my door and then Myungsoo poked his head in. “Sorry if I’m interrupting, but me and Sungjong are going to take Dongwoo to the mall to get things for school and show him around town. And Howon hyung is here to drive us. Is that alright mom?” He asked as Sungjong poked his head through the door, making me shake my head amused. She nodded , getting up as she reached in her pocket. She pulled out her wallet and handed me a card. “You can use this to get your things Dongwoo. And if you have any problems just let Myungsoo know. You three be careful” she said. All of us nodded and left the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongwoo meets Howon. The four go to the mall. 
> 
> there may be a box, a fall, some ogling and eye contact?
> 
> Sungjong swears that Dongwoo and Howon are meant to be lol 
> 
> Feelings begin??
> 
> just read it okay. i tried lol

Dongwoo POV:

“Hyung. I don’t think I got a chance to introduce you to my foster brother. Dongwoo this is Howon hyung. He’s a freshman at Twin Peaks University but he volunteers at our school often so we’ll probably see him a lot when school starts back. And hyung this is Dongwoo. He’s my foster brother that just moved here today and will be living with me. We’re the same age and we are showing him around today” Myungsoo explained introducing us. “It’s to meet you Dongwoo” Howon said and I nodded in response. “ _It’s nice to meet you as well_ ” I signed in reply before realizing and looked to Myungsoo and Sungjong for help as Howon glanced at me through the mirror confusion in his eyes before focusing back on the road. “Oh! Hyung I’m sorry. We meant to tell you that Dongwoo is mute and he only speaks using sign language” Sungjong explained, understanding what was wrong and I felt relief. “Ahh okay. I was a little confused as to why he did not respond but I understand. We’ll be at the mall in a few minutes” he said in reply. Me, Sungjong and Myungsoo continued our conversation but I did get the feeling I was being watched by Howon. 

“What do you need Dongwoo?” Myungsoo asked as all of us walked around the mall. We had already passed a couple of stores and restaurants window shopping but we had to focus on why we came. “ _I’m not quite sure. I have clothes but not a lot. Most of them were Kio’s that he outgrew_ ” I signed explaining and Sungjong had this smile on his face as he translated what I said and it made me nervous as he grabbed my wrist. “I have just the place!” He said dragging me along as I heard both Howon and Myungsoo groan. 

“ _What is this place?_ ” I signed looking around the store we had walked into. “It’s called Lee’s Boutique. And it’s one of my favorite stores” Sungjong exclaimed. “Yeah and we are always here every time we come” Myungsoo said and Sungjong punched him making me smile amused as I walked away to look around. I was looking around when I tripped over a box on the floor and before I fell, I was pulled back and landed on someone’s chest. “You need to be more careful. This store is notorious when it comes to leaving things everywhere” I heard and looked up to see Howon. “You okay?” Howon asked and I felt my cheeks burn as I nodded. “Good. Can I stick with you? I would rather not be stuck with the lovebirds” he said smiling a little, gesturing at Sungjong and Myungsoo which made me smile. I nodded, turning around to face him, making me realize how close we were standing to each other. We just kept staring at each other. All I noticed was us and it was like everything else went away.

I noticed how attractive Howon looked now that I was able to take a closer look. He had a gorgeous smile and pretty brown eyes. His hair was nicely styled and he was wearing a regular tshirt but Dongwoo could tell he worked out. ‘He’s a nice looking guy. Definitely out of my league’ I thought. Howon cleared his throat which snapped me out of the trance I was in and I took a couple of steps back giving us some space. ‘Is he blushing?’ I wondered as he briefly looked away but immediately pushed the thought away. “ **Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. Thanks again for catching me** ” I wrote quickly after pulling out my notebook and held it up for him to see. “No problem. You didn’t make me uncomfortable by the way. Want to continue looking around?” He said, giving a smile and I nodded, smiling back. I walked by him, seeing as he shifted over to let me through and we started walking around together. 

~break~ 

“I see you and Howon hyung are getting along, '' Sungjong said looking at me with a knowing smile while we waited for Howon and Myungsoo to come back with food. We shopped around in a few stores until we got hungry and dragged the bags of things we had bought to a table in the corner, as the other two went to get food. “ _What do you mean by that? But he is really nice and helpful_ ” I signed and Sungjong rolled his eyes. “You know exactly what I’m talking about, but yeah Howon hyung is really sweet. He would be a great boyfriend” He replied and I shook my head knowing what he was implying. “You two have hung together at every single store we’ve gone too. He helps you with anything you ask. He has never done that for me or Myungsoo or anyone for that matter. And you met him today!” Sungjong explained while I shrugged. 

“ _I took it as him being nice since I just moved here. Plus I’m Myungsoo’s foster brother. He doesn’t like me like that. I know he doesn’t. Besides I’m 17 and he’s what? 19 or 20?_ ” I signed in reply. “I’m just saying Dongwoo. And he’s 19. When’s your birthday?” Sungjong said and I rolled my eyes. “ _November 22nd_ ” I signed, answering the question. “See? You even turn 18 in two months. I hear match being made!” Sungjong said excited. I reached over and poked him seeing as he squirmed away and I got an idea. “ I’m kidding. Sorta. No!” Sungjong said as he started giggling. He began fighting me as I continued tickling him. “What’s going on?” I heard , stopping to turn and see Myungsoo and Howon walking towards us with burgers and fries. “He was tickling me,” Sungjong said, pointing at me as and I shrugged smiling. “I’m impressed. Sungjong usually keeps himself guarded about that. He must have been quite distracted” Myungsoo said, chuckling. “ _Talking about your love life_ ” Sungjong signed at me as Howon sat on my other side and I kicked him under the table as I felt my cheeks get warm. “ _Shut up_ ” I signed in reply and Sungjong laughed. 

After we finished eating, we decided that it was getting late and time to go back. Myungsoo and Sungjong were talking as they walked a little ahead of me and Howon. Howon had all the bags with my stuff I got today except two with one being my messenger bag. I felt bad that he was carrying everything and I wanted to help. I wrote something in my notebook and then walked in front of him to show it to him. “ **I can take some bags hyung** ” it said and he shook his head once he finished reading. “I don’t mind” he replied and I nodded, continuing to walk. “Dongwoo” Howon called and I ignored him. “Come on Dongwoo. Turn around. Please” he said again and I stopped to turn around. “Don’t sulk. I volunteered to carry your bags. I know you can carry them but I want to help. Will you let me do that?” He said and the way he was looking at me made me feel weird and I wasn’t sure what it was. I nodded and I felt like it was hard to breathe when he smiled brightly. ‘You don’t like him. You definitely don’t like him’ I chanted to myself as we continued walking to the car.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes home. Howon asks for Dongwoo's number. 
> 
> Dongwoo's foster mother is being a nosy parent
> 
> Sungjong and Myungsoo freak out. Texts are exchanged. 
> 
> I am not even sure what this chapter even is lol. send help

After taking Sungjong home, Howon headed to take Dongwoo and Myungsoo home. “How was today? Think you’re going to like Twin Peaks?” Howon asked making eye contact with Dongwoo in the mirror and Dongwoo could tell when he was smiling as he nodded by the way Howon’s eyes sparkled with joy. Dongwoo believes he can make new memories in Twin Peaks. 

When Howon made it to the house and parked, Myungsoo and Dongwoo got out of the car grabbing their bags. Howon got out of the car as well and Dongwoo gave him a look, rolling his eyes with something that looked like fondness before passing a few bags to the older. Howon looked surprised but pleased and Dongwoo shook his head as he smiled as they walked inside to put the bags on the dining room table. “ **Thank you. You helped me out a lot today and it was great to meet you** ” Dongwoo typed on his phone and showed it to Howon at the front door since his notebook was in his jacket and he already took it off and left it in the living room. “It was wonderful to meet you. I hope to get to know you more Dongwoo” Howon replied, smiling a little seeing the younger boy’s cheeks turn pink. Howon was walking away and almost to his car when he remembered something and called Dongwoo’s name. Dongwoo pulled the door back open as Howon ran back up to the door.

“Can I get your phone number?” Howon asked, a bit breathless from running. ‘He wants my phone number? Okay calm down Dongwoo. He’s just being nice’ Dongwoo thought as he was freaking out internally remembering the conversation him and Sungjong had at the mall. Holding a finger for Howon to wait, Dongwoo ran to the living room for his jacket and grabbed his notebook with a pen. He wrote down his number not seeing the amused looks of Myungsoo and his mother. He tore out the paper and went back to the front door. “ **Sorry it took so long. Here** ” he typed on his phone and showed it to Howon as he gave him the paper with his number on it. “It’s alright. I asked a little out of the blue. I’ll text you so you can get my number. Anyway, I’ll see you tomorrow at school. Have a good evening Dongwoo” Howon said with a smile, waving and Dongwoo waved back closing the door once Howon’s car left the driveway. 

Dongwoo turned around to walk from the door and almost jumped when he saw his foster mother and Myungsoo. “ _You guys scared me. What are y’all doing here?_ ” Dongwoo signed as both of them giggled. 

“We just wanted to see what you were up too. We saw when you ran into the living room and wrote something down. What was that?” his foster mother said, hugged him with a knowing look and Dongwoo wondered how he could avoid this conversation and Myungsoo pulled him away from her. “Mom stop. You’re embarrassing him. He was just talking to Howon hyung” Myungsoo answered and Dongwoo was relieved that he didn’t have to answer anything. “Okay okay. I’m just teasing. I already took your things upstairs Dongwoo so you and Myungsoo can go ahead and get ready for school tomorrow.Goodnight boys” she replied and both said goodnight before going upstairs. 

~break~ 

“Dongwoo?” Myungsoo called, getting the other’s attention. “ _Yes?_ ” Dongwoo signed in reply. Both boys already took showers and had their alarms sent for school in the morning. “What did Howon hyung ask for?” He asked and Dongwoo decided that he would feel better telling his foster brother than the mother. Dongwoo made a phone gesture and Myungsoo’s eyes widened. “He asked for your phone number! I have to call Sungjong!” Myungsoo said and I looked amused. “Oh wait! You don’t mind do you?” Myungsoo said after a few minutes realizing that he may didn’t want his business to be told. “ **I don’t mind. You can tell him** ” he wrote on a notebook and showed it to him. Myungsoo sighed relieved before he called Sungjong. 

“Hello?” Sungjong said, answering the phone. Myungsoo put it on speakerphone so I could hear as well. “Babe! Guess who asked for Dongwoo’s number?” Myungsoo said excitedly. It was quiet for a moment and then Sungjong yelled when he got it. “Oh my god! Howon asked for Dongwoo’s number?!” Sungjong practically screeched and Myungsoo laughed aloud before taking his phone off the speakerphone and put it to his ear as he continued to talk to Sungjong. Dongwoo's phone buzzed next to him and he pulled it out to see that he had two texts. One was from Sungjong and another was from an unknown number. Dongwoo opened the one from Sungjong first. 

**From: Sungjong** 😜

**HOWON ASKED FOR YOUR NUMBER AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!**

**To: Sungjong** 😜

**It literally happened like 15 minutes ago. I was shocked to be honest**

He sent the text and then opened the message from the unknown number. 

**From: (xxx)-xxx-xxx**

**Hey. It’s Howon. I’m not sure you’re awake or not but I wanted to text you so you had my number.**

**Goodnight :)**

**To: Howon hyung** ☀️

**I just saw your text. I saved your number.**

**Goodnight hyung :D**

He sent the text to Howon but was nervous about it. He saw that Sungjong replied to him so he opened it to distract his thoughts. 

**From: Sungjong** 😜

**You should be! Howon has never been like this. I really think he likes likes you Dongwoo**

**And I know you like him btw lol**

**To: Sungjong** 😜

**Shut up** 🙃

**To: Sungjong** 😜 

**I think I do like him but I shouldn’t**

**From: Sungjong** 😜

**lol. And why not Dongwoo? It’s okay to let things happen. This will be good for you**

**To: Sungjong** 😜

**It’s complicated. And I hope so.**

He sent the text and put his phone on the charger. He took his glasses off and put them on the table next to him. He heard a crinkle and looked to see a note posted to the lamp. 

**Hey! I noticed you were busy and I didn’t want to bother you so I left this note to say goodnight!**

**-Myungsoo**

He shook his head smiling and laid back in the bed. He turned off the lamp and fell asleep, seeing Howon’s smile in his mind.


End file.
